Time Slipping Away
by Oky Verlo
Summary: Tohru's greatest fear is being abandoned, yet she has abandoned the Sohma Family... but why? Starting again. Read Chapters 12 onwards for the new version of the story.
1. Do you remember?

Time Slipping Away, sounds freaky doesn't it?

(Enter dream sequence)

Mommy? Mommy? Please, don't leave me Mommy, don't abandon me! MOMMIE!

(Tohru has woken up gasping)

'No, not again. It's not going to happen again. I don't want anyone else to abandon me.'

I have lived alone for six years now, the zodiac members are with Akito, and there was nothing I could do. Akito threatened to hurt them all.

But they did not abandon me. I gave up, and abandoned them. I am truly shameless.

I wonder if Kyo looks even better than he did when I last saw him.

Oh my lord. I'm thinking of him again. I must have liked him more than I thought. I still abandoned them though, for that I can never be forgiven.

Change destination to Sohma main house.

'What do you mean you're all free?!' Yelled Akito very loudly I might add when Yuki told him, 'Just that Akito, you are no longer our God so we don't have to stay in the main house, we can have lives.'

And I can hunt down Tohru after so many years to thank her for saving us from Akito's wrath. Tohru, do you look any cuter than you did six years ago?

OH HOLY!!! I didn't just think like one of those pervs did I? oh crap, I did.

I reeeeeeeeeeeally hope that Hanajima wasn't just observing my 'waves' or whatever.

But I do wonder, how does she look, it's getting harder and harder to hind my love for Tohru.

Whoa… … did I just say love? I did, and to think, I've been letting time slip away without me being next to her.

Sorry if it sucks but there's nothing I'm going to do about changing this chapter.


	2. Or did you forget?

Chapter two please review (and thanks to the kind people who reviewed)

Kyo? What do you plan to do now that we are free?

Why do you care you noisy bunny?

Well, it's just that…

(Suddenly we are back with Tohru.)

Miss Honda, you have been with the company for many years now, have you not?

Yes sir, I have been with the company for five and a half years.

Well, even though you are only a janitor, everyone wants you to come with us when the company moves in two months. We will not force you to come but it would be appreciated.

Mr. Manakarobie, it would be my pleasure to stay with the company, I will just need to know some more details about the move.

Of course Miss Honda, all employees will be receiving the full information in a few days, you will receive it as well.

Thank you sir.

(Back to Kyo and Momiji)

Papa's company is merging again and I looked over the employee list for no real reason and I found someone called Tohru.

What! You sure as hell better not be jerking my chain Momiji!

I'm not. You see there was no last name mentioned, but in an employee picture, I found them and it looked kinda like Tohru.

Kinda?

Well, the person looked like her in every way, but with short hair…

Could it really be possible? Has Tohru's company merged with Momiji's father's company?

Check the next chapter to find out, duh duh dum.


	3. Can life go back as it was before?

Chapter Three, review for me

Momiji, I want you to get me that picture and employee list and any other information you can rustle up that may tell us if this is Tohru!

'Kay! You can count on me; I'll get all the stuff I can!

(Suddenly we are at a university.)

Hello Class, I am your new teacher Yuki Sohma.

Hello Mr. Sohma.

Oh about my title, please just call me Yuki; if you call me Mr. Sohma it makes me sound so old!

(Kids giggling)

Mr. Soh… **Yuki**… what will you be teaching us?

History Miss… Uoma.

Okay

Let's start the lesson shall we?

(We know find ourselves with Kureno and Arisa.)

**Note:** **since Kureno was already free of the curse by the time Tohru, Yuki and Kyo graduated, he was not forced to the Sohma home!**

Arisa how has Tohsa's school work going?

Pretty well Kureno, and from what I hear she is getting a new history teacher, and since I kept my maiden name and you're a Sohma, She's made her last name Uoma, half of our surnames.

Cute.

(Now we are with Tohru)

Miss Honda, is it true a lowly janitor like you is going with the company when it merges?!

Yes Miss Shitakino, I was asked if I would go along.

WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!! MY POSITION IN THE COMPANY IS HIGHER THAN YOURS AND I AM NOT GOING ON MOVE!!!!!!!

(We are now once again back with Kyo and Momiji)

Oh by the way, do remember that really loud lady who visited Papa's company all those years ago?

You mean the one called Shitakino?

She's in the merging too but she is not going to be part of the corporation in this city.

Good, she's a (insert censored language here) pain in the ass!!!

I know Kyo, I know


	4. news flash

Just letting all you peoples know I am not going to update if I don't get more reviews.


	5. You Taught me How

For this story to survive, you must review chapter five.

'Papa, can I come with you on that trip to the company your merging with?'

"Of course you can Momiji, you have not been allowed outside for ages, so this will prove a valuable experience for you."

'Thank you Papa.'

(We are with Tohru now, as Momiji and his father just enter the building)

Tohru is talking to the company's pervert trying to make him go away so she can finish her work and go home because she has just found out that the company is moving to her old town

'Mr. Rei, I have a lot of work to do, so please leave, so I can complete it, and go home to prepare for the move.'

"Now now, Miss Honda, is that any way to talk to your superior? All I am asking is that you let me……"

Mr. Rei is about to something that I will not tell you when Momiji suddenly see's him and Tohru and decides to take action

'Okaa-san are you done for today?'

Needless to say Mr. Rei couldn't leave fast enough after that

'… Mo-Momiji? Is that you Momiji?'

"Yep! … … … … I missed you Tohru, every one does. We all know that Akito threatened us, so you left to save us. Are you coming back?"

'… Yes. I am coming with the company when it moves, but could you do me a favor Momiji?'

"Of course Tohru! You just need to say the word!"

'Don't tell the others I am coming back. I will tell them when I am ready.'

"Don't worry! I will keep it to myself."

'Thank you Momiji.'

With that, Tohru went home to continue packing for the move

(It is now a month later and the merging of the company's has been completed, Tohru has moved back to her old town and is currently in her apartment after unpacking her things)

'We're home mom. After so long. The company won't be open for a few days until the renovations have been finished, so I have some free time, what will I do with it? … … … I know! I'll go ice skating. I haven't been ice skating since Kyo taught me and the lake is completely frozen, what perfect timing!'

With that Tohru gathers her ice skates and heads down to the lake

"Hey Master! I'm going down to the lake, it's been a while and I need some way to pass the time. I'll be back by dinner."

'Very well Kyo, remember to be careful, the lake is entirely frozen over and that means it will be very slippery.'

"Kay. Later."

**Note: Tohru gets to the lake before Kyo does and starts skating; no-one else is at the lake.**

'I haven't done this in ages, but I am still pretty good at it. Kyo would be proud of me if he saw this.'

"Whoa. Who's the lone Skater? There very good at it… wait a second! That's the style I taught Tohru! EH?! It couldn't be… could it? Is that Tohru?"

Kyo is obviously feeling very confused about this but, since the mysterious ice skater is so engrossed in what is being done Kyo goes down to the river bed, puts on his skates and starts, hoping to get more insight as to whether or not it is Tohru

"Your very good at ice skating, you know that?"

Suddenly hearing Kyo's voice, Tohru loses her concentration and falls down, having her beanie fall off her head, but since she is facing away from Kyo he does not see her face

"Oh dammit! Sorry! Are you okay?"

Kyo starts to skate towards Tohru to help her up and see's her face.

"Uh. Tohru? Is that you?"

'… … … … I knew you'd be proud if you saw my skating.'

That is the end of chapter five. Thank you to the few person who reviewed to make this story stay for at least another chapter.

This chapter is a lot longer than the others, I was trying to make up for how long it took me to write this chapter up, sorry P


	6. where have you been?

Review for this, its chapter six!

**Last time: **

'**I haven't done this in ages, but I am still pretty good at it. Kyo would be proud of me if he saw this.'**

"**Whoa. Who's the lone Skater? There very good at it… wait a second! That's the style I taught Tohru! EH?! It couldn't be… could it? Is that Tohru?"**

"**Your very good at ice skating, you know that?"**

**Suddenly hearing Kyo's voice, Tohru loses her concentration and falls down**

"**Oh dammit! Sorry! Are you okay?" **

**Kyo starts to skate towards Tohru to help her up and see's her face.**

"**Uh. Tohru? Is that you?"**

"Tohru? Is it really you?"

'Six long years huh?'

"Where the hell did you go for so long?!"

'That information belongs to me and me alone.'

"Tohru, … … please."

'Kyo, when did you get a pony tail?'

"Hmm? Oh that, it's been there for a … Hey! No changing the subject!"

**Note: Yes! Kyo was put into confinement****, so he couldn't get a haircut and he grew a ponytail! It is long and orange! This is exactly the opposite of Tohru, who got her hair cut! If any one remembers Kisa's hair style it is the same without the side fringes!**

'I was just asking, because I thought it looked cute. Oh!'

Tohru has suddenly voiced information she did not want Kyo to know about.

"What? You thought the tail looked cute?"

Kyo has turned slightly away from Tohru so she doesn't see him heavily blushing

"Is something wrong with you? People have been continuously asking me when I'll get my hair cut, and you think it's cute?"

Kyo was going to get his hair cut but since Tohru likes it, he is keeping the tail.

'Well even if it's only me, I think the pony tail suits you Kyo. I think you should keep it but, it really is your choice.'

"… … … Come on Tohru! Where have you been?"

'To put it plain and simple, not here.'

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Just tell me!"

'… … … … … … … no.'

"WHY NOT?!!!"

'Because you wouldn't believe me even if I told you.'

"Try me"

'Fine. –Sigh- I've been in a place called Australia. It's a very nice country.'

"Austria?"

'No. **Australia.** Honestly Kyo haven't you ever looked at the world map?'

"… … … shut up, history and all that stuff was so boring! I loathed going to school because every thing was so boring!"

'But you came anyway because you liked eating the food I made in cooking class, and if you waited until the end of the day, Uo and Hana would have eaten it all.'

"… … … … … … … … shut up."

'Aha got you! You just admitted it!'

"SHUT UP! I didn't admit anything! I have nothing to admit!"

'Don't worry Kyo I'll keep it to myself… if you keep quite about my being here.'

"What?! Tohru Ever since the curse was broken… oh shit!"

That is the end of chapter six.

Kyo has just broken a promise all the cursed Sohmas made when the curse was broken next chapter we will find out what that promise was… unless no one reviews :(


	7. What have we done?

This is only chapter seven, but if you review we might get to eleven.

'Kyo, I am not going to ask about what you just said. I will pretend that it never happened, and that we did not meet each other by chance, in fact we did not meet at all.'

[Tohru has now recollected her beanie and put it on

'When I am ready to face the Sohma's again I will. I will meet any Sohma who is waiting at our old house, but if no-one is there I will no longer even try to re-meet any of you, not even Kisa.'

[Tohru suddenly saying this sort of thing shocks Kyo to the depths of his soul, because Tohru and Kisa were the closet of people

"Tohru, you can't do that to Kisa! The thought of seeing you again is the only thing that has stopped her from killing herself!"

'Then Kisa will have to meet me at our old house, won't she?'

[Kyo doesn't see it, since Tohru has turned away from him and is slowly skating away, but Tohru is crying, and this is the first time she has cried in six years. When she is next speaking she is trying not to show the sadness in her voice.

'Knowing Shigure, he has not put the house up for rent, and he is most likely using it as a means of hiding from Akito.'

"Just hearing that vile creatures name makes me want to hurl."

'Well don't do it here, you will wreck the ice for any one else that wants to skate.'

[Tohru is now in proper shoes and is leaving back to her apartment.

"Tohru…."

'If you wait, I will come.'

[As most of you will guess Kyo is thinking about following Tohru to find out where she is staying, but he decides against it as it is getting late and he does not with to worry Kazuma.

-We are now in Kyo's POV-

_Tohru did we do something so horrible as to turn you against us? And before you said I should not tell any one of this, but how can I then tell the others that we are to wait for you at the old house? No matter what you said, I will tell Kisa, it will help her with her suicide issue at least._

_Oh dammit! I hope you don't bring up that I mentioned the curse was broken. The day the curse broke Hatori managed to distract Akito while Yuki stole the key to the room where I was sealed away, the cat room. Yuki then gave the key to Hatsuharu because he was wearing jeans with tons of pockets and Akito was coming. After that Yuki distracted Akito as Haru gave the key to Shigure, who hid it in the book he was carrying, and then passing it on to Kagura, who gave it to Hiro, who in turn passed it on to Momiji who was fast enough to outrun Akito while Hiro stopped him momentarily, and Momiji passed it on to Kisa who was hiding in a bush not to far from the cat room and then ran off causing Akito to follow him. Kisa then climbed half the stairs to the cat room where Ritsu was waiting because he could leap over the seven missing steps that continued, and then he gave the key to Ayame while he went to go get Kisa over to the safer side of the stairs in case Akito caught on. Ayame climbed the rest of the stairs to where Rin was waiting. Rin had already broken off the locks except for the one made if pure lead, and made it look like the locks were still on, until she got the key to the one made of lead. Rin had just unlocked the door when someone pulled her hair. It was Akito. Momiji was now severely injured and being treated by Hatori, as were all the remaining zodiac members except Rin._

[For those of you who have forgotten since Kureno was already free of the curse he was not forced to the Sohma home and instead married Arisa and had a daughter named Tohsa.

_Akito thought he had won but I lost my __temper broke down the door now that all the locks were opened and punched Akito right in the face. He was knocked out cold. After I punched him I suddenly started to cry and so did Rin, and when we went to check on the others we found them crying too, even Hatori!_

_Yuki was unbelievably happy, and he said 'this is what freedom is guys, since we stood up to Akito we are now free of the Zodiac' and later after Akito regained consciousness we told him we were free._

_We could now go our separate ways and do whatever we want but we all agreed that we wouldn't travel until we found and thanked Tohru. We also promised that if any of us met up with Tohru alone we would not say a thing about the curse. But to that I have broken the promise. But Tohru said that she would pretend that it never happened, and to that I hope she keeps her word. Then again the woman that can keep it a secret about a family that changes into animals can surely keep quite about a slip of the lip, right? I hope so._

'Kyo! Welcome home my love, my one and only! My…'

"Kagura if you don't shut up, I will rip out you intestines and garrote you with them."

'… … … … I'll be good.'

"Honestly you don't stop coming here, go away! Get lost!"

'Kyo! That is the improper way to speak to a lady, and your future wife at that!'

"Do you still cling to that garbage like a half starved rodent?!"

_Please Tohru, please return__ to us._

Yay! Seven chapters, I am so proud of myself! However the same rules apply! If I don't get more reviews, you don't get more chapters! Fair is fair after all!


	8. ChibiRed ButterflySan

I can't think of a single rhyme for chapter eight and it is a thing I really hate!

HEY! I just rhymed! Whoot!

"Good morning class!"

'Good morning Mr.… YUKI!'

"Well at least you're trying. I hope that everyone finished the homework that I assigned to them last lesson."

'WE HAD HOME WORK! Oh no! Ma's going to kill me!'

"Don't worry Miss Uoma; I am not so evil that I will give you home work on MY first lesson."

'Phew!'

'You are such a worry wart Tohsa! Your grades are already better than your mum's, and even if they weren't thanks to her past you'd be spared one of the many lead pipes your Yankee of a mother stores away!'

'Shut up Minnoko!'

[Tohsa's birthday is before the cut of age so she is the youngest kid in her class, and she has no friends because of the age difference. Now that the word is out that at one point her mother was a Yankee she is going to be teased a lot. (Well not much cause I am not that evil to Arisa and Kureno's daughter.)

"Yankee child, Yankee child! OOOOOOH! You're going to start a fight? Or a Fire? OOOOOOH! What ya going to do Yankee girl?"

[Tohsa has now run out of class with all her books and stuff and is trying to get as far away as she can when she bumps into someone (and just as an added bonus the school fire alarm rang so while the kids went and got into their home room classes, Yuki is running after her but Tohsa is much, much faster.)

'Oh! I am so, so sorry I didn't mean to bump into you Miss! Honest!'

"It's alright but what are you doing here? I can easily see that you go to Kainari middle school and that school would not be out yet."

'… I know that I really shouldn't have but, I ran out of school grounds when I was being teased about my ma.'

"I know that feeling; you see even though I was teased about it, I had absolutely no problem with the fact that my mother was a Yankee."

'Your ma too?! Your ma was a Yankee too?!'

"Yup! My mother earned herself the nickname the Red Butterfly."

'No way! That could only mean one thing!'

"Hmm? It could only mean what?"

'You just said that your ma was called the Red Butterfly right?'

"Yes."

'That means that **you** are Tohru Honda! Am I right?'

"Yes. That's me, but who are you?"

'Well Right now my name is Tohsa Uoma.'

"That is a very pretty name, Tohsa means A Forgiving Life"

'Thank you, but when I was a baby, I was Tohsa Uotani-Sohma. You were best friends with my mother weren't you?'

"If your mother's first name is Arisa then yes, we were best friends until…"

'Until Akito forced you out.'

"Uh! How did you know of that?"

'My Pa, his name is Kureno by the way, finds out all sorts of stuff when he visits the main Sohma home. He found out that Akito was bragging to Uncle Kyo about what happened, and that he was playing on your gentle and worrying nature.'

-Quick Tohru POV-

_Well, at least that makes me feel like I didn't entirely abandon them._

-Normal POV-

[Yuki caught up to Tohsa ages ago and saw her talking to someone so he was hiding in the bushes until he found out if the person was dangerous to one of his students but now that he has found out that it is Tohru, not only is he gob smacked but he decides to leave them be, and then later beat up Kyo for not telling that Tohru was here.

'Um, what should I call you? I call Ma's other friend Hana-hana, but what should I call you?'

"Anything you want to Tohsa, I don't mind."

'Then can I call you chibi-red butterfly-san?'

"If it makes you happy Tohsa-Chan."

'YAY! I made a new friend! Ma is going to be so happy!'

"Tohsa-Chan, I can see that you have no inclination to return to school so why don't I walk you home?"

'Ah! Yeah! I would really like that, and so will Ma! Ma doesn't do full time work so she is home on week days! Ma will love to see you! And if you stay for a bit Pa will love to see you too!'

"We will see, because you never know, your mother might just slam the door on my face the instant she see's me."

'Ma would never do that! You have no idea how much she misses you chibi-red butterfly-san! She has a little shrine built with your picture in it so that she doesn't forget what you looked like! I bet you she won't shut the door on you.'

"If she doesn't I owe you one the cakes I can make, if she does you owe me a visit, deal?"

'Deal!'

"Well Tohsa-Chan we should go see shouldn't we?"

-We now are at Arisa and Kureno's house and Tohsa has just opened the front door-

'Hello? Ma? Are you Home?'

"OMG! Tohsa! What are you doing here?! School has barely started!'

'I left because I didn't feel like going to school.'

"Tohsa you need to go to school and get better grades than I did in middle school or you might end up like I did, a bad kid!'

'Ma…!'

"Your past drives you on doesn't it Uo?"

"Huh? No. It couldn't be…. Is it you Tohru?'

"I know that I really should have visited once my half year trip to Australia was over but, I felt that you may have forgotten me."

"Tohru Honda! Right now you are speaking complete BS! You were the one that stopped me from killing my self in middle school! I could never forget you!'

'I told you Ma wouldn't have forgotten, didn't I chibi-red butterfly-san?'

"Indeed you did Tohsa-Chan, so I owe you one of my cakes."

'OH YEAH! Ma says that **your **cooking can't be beat!'

"My cooking isn't that good."

"OMG! Tohru when will you realize that your cooking is the best on the whole damn planet?! I mean, when you cooked for them, the Sohma boys didn't waste a crumb!'

"You flatter me Uo, but my cooking was never that…"

'Ma! That reminds me! My new history teacher is a Sohma too! His name is Yuki!'

"Well I'll be! The prince is your history teacher!'

'The prince?'

"That's what every one used to call Yuki in High school Tohsa-Chan."

'Oh.'

"Yo! Hana's coming round and we will keep this a secret until Hana notices your wave's Kay?'

"Alright but Hana will most likely notice straight away."

-Ten minutes later Hana has come.-

[But through six years she is now wearing blues and greens! Today she is wearing a dark blue shirt and a dark green skirt. Yay for Saki! However Saki's voice is still monotone and emotionless.

"Yo Hana!'

'Indeed hello Arisa, I notice that Tohsa is some where nearby. Is she sick today?"

"No she just didn't feel like going to school.'

'You should not fall into the habit of just letting her skip school Arisa, it is very….. Wait there is some one else in your house! Who is it Arisa?"

"Hello Hana."

'Tohru-kun? It really is you Tohru-kun?"

That concludes chapter 8 but if I get enough reviews we might get all the very tip top way to chapter 11.

Oh yeah this is so the longest chapter I have written so I will not be writing more Fruba chapters for a while, instead I will be writing Inu Yasha chapters.


	9. What happens now?

AAAACK! I know that this has taken so long for me to put up so thanks for being patient with me!

'Tohru-kun. You have returned to us.'

"I am sorry that I made you wait Hana. But I will be living here now."

'It has been six long years.'

**-****This is now symbolizing a long awkward silence-**

''How about we stop feeling so weird and start eating some food that chibi-red butterfly-san has made for us?''

''Oh yeah! I love Tohru's home cooking! It is so damn good!''

"Let's eat shall we?"

**A/N It is now later and Tohru left before Kureno came home and made the others swear not to tell him about it. Now we are with Yuki and Kyo and Yuki is feeling violent.**

-lots of pounding and snapping sounds can be heard right now, more of the snapping sounds then the pounding.-

"Ouch! Dammit, get off my case! Leave me alone!"

'Not until you tell me if you know about _**it**_?'

Kyo's POV

_Holy ……?! What is up with this guy? All __of a sudden he comes to the dojo (luckily while master is out) and starts asking weird questions! I mean what the hell is he talking about? What's he saying now? GULP! How the hell did he know that Tohru is here? This is so not good! I mean if he just happened to see her like I did that's fine but what if he spoke to her? I am in so much shit!_

Normal POV

'You know that Miss Honda is here don't you?!'

"So what if I did Nezumi boy?! I was going to tell you all at the next get together which happens to be tomorrow!"

'… … … … … … … … … oh.'

"Would you mind letting go of the tail now?"

'Sorry, when are you going to get that cut off anyway?'

"Who says I'm losing the tail?"

'Well it's just that Miss Honda may not like it.'

"You stupid nezumi! It's because Tohru said that she likes it, that I'm keeping it."

'Miss Honda likes it? I never would have guessed.'

"To be perfectly truthful … neither would I."

'WAIT! Why are you keeping it just because Miss Honda said she likes it?'

"You would have done the same if you saw the smile I got from it."

'Damn! That means that you got the first smile!'

"It does? SWEET!"

-Is now tomorrow and we are at the Sohma get together. Yuki starts the meetings.-

"Um, excuse me?! We have some important news!"

-No body listens-

'HEY! EVERYONE BETTER SHUT UP OR NO-ONE WILL GET THE INFORMATION ABOUT TOHRU!!'

-everyone shuts up and listens. Kisa starts talking in a sad, depressive stat that is so unlike her.-

''What news do we have of Onee-chan? ''

'Okay, you ready for this?'

-Everyone nods-

'Tohru is back in town, we have no real idea for how long. But she has agreed to meet with us.'

''How is that bad Kyo? Tohru is going to come here and meet us!''

'Yeah, but the problem is that we don't know when. Tohru said that she will meet any one who is waiting at Shigure's old house, but if no-one is there when she visits, she will not try to meet up with us again …'

-Kyo sighs as he adds the last part-

' … not even Kisa.'

-All gasp and Kisa speaks.-

''Then we will have to go to the house now otherwise we might miss her. ''

-All go in Hatori's and Yuki's car except Shigure because he has his own car but no-body trusts him. We are now at the old house as the pre-zodiacs arrive.-

"It does not look like Miss Honda has been, or has waited for any amount of time."

''Well I very much doubt that she rang the doorbell either.''

"What makes you say that Shigure?"

''Mainly Tohru still has the house key we gave her soon after she moved in, and I looked for it ever since she left, but I could not find it.''

'That would make sense, after all when Tohru left she gave us that letter, and all it had in it besides the note saying goodbye was that ring she wanted Kisa to have.'

''Well we should go inside and wait for her. But as the saying goes _WE'RE HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Oh dear me how I have missed this house. We better start cleaning tomorrow so that it's presentable for Tohru, but first, the room arrangements.''

**A/N This [ will now mean Hatori.**

[I think it would be wise if the girls went into Tohru's old room, Kyo, Hiro and Ritsu in Kyo's old room, Yuki, Haru and Momiji in Yuki's old room, and Ayame Shigure and I in Shigure's old room.

''Yes that does work out, we should get some sleep it is quite late and we still don't know when Tohru will be coming. We also need to go shopping and girls please, don't try to kill your selves. Tohru will be here eventually, we have nothing to worry about. Oh that reminds me be careful about the key to Tohru's room, I think I left it in the door. ''

-Everyone says good night, but much, much later the Mabudachi trio, are talking-

[All that we can really do is to be prepared, after all we don't know when Tohru is coming or really if she has already been.

''Yes you are right but I thought it would make them feel happier if they though Tohru was yet to come, so all they can really do is pray that she will come and that she will come soon. ''

**Okay, chapter is done I am so sorry about the long wait but school just got back in so I might start getting a tad stressed and ****stop updating for a while.**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the last one but hey what are you going to do about it?**


	10. Did you come?

**Wow … I just realized that I am up to chapter ten, one more chapter … then again … if enough people review I will go on for a little longer.**

"Okay everyone! Let's get this house into order! Kagura, Hiro, Momiji, and Haru, I want you to clean up all the mess, rooms excluded! Kisa, Yuki, Ritsu, and Hatori, please go and clean the rooms, Isuzu, Kyo, Ayame and I will go shopping for groceries. We will be back as soon as possible, and when we return all we will do is wait. Wait to see if she will come."

**A/****N Everyone new what Shigure was talking about and went off to do what had been assigned to them. Since I am feeling real lazy I won't bother to tell you what went on with the cleaning but I'll skip to when the shoppers get back. Oh yeah Kureno is not there cause it is a weekend and it is the time he gets to spend with both his wife and daughter.**

"We're home!"

''That's odd it is like everyone has just disappeared''

''I doubt that any one left though Isuzu.''

''SHUT UP KYO!!!!!! ''

"IT IS HIGHLY ODD INDEED!!!! 'GURE DEAR DO YOU THINK THAT THEY WERE KIDNAPPED? WHATEVER HAPPENS YOU MUST PROMISE NOT TO GET OUT OF MY SIGHT OR I MIGHT LOSE YOU AS WELL!!!"

**A/N this [ will mean Kyo and Rin speaking at the same time and italic will mean a sleepy character.**

[Will you just shut up you damn snake?!!!!!!!!!

_Wase gon non?_

''Sorry we woke you Kisa, did you guys fall asleep while cleaning up?''

_Ever one did_

"Kisa you may want to go to Tohru's room and have a nap okay?"

-Inaudible mumble-

"Sorry a little louder please"

_I said ok, but if onee-chan comes wake me up straight away_

"Will do, Kisa."

-we are now at Tohru's apartment and Tohru is about to end a phone conversation.-

'Yes, I understand sir. I too hope that the rest of the renovations go on without any further accident. Goodbye.'

Tohru POV

_Sigh. Mom, what am I going to do? While the renovations were being done almost half the building collapsed! I have another __four months before I can go to work! This is very troublesome. I cannot think of any thing to do._

-Tohru suddenly remembers the conversation she had with Kyo about her visiting the Sohma's at the old house.-

_I can hear what your thinking mom. I am ready to re-meet them. But I will not go tonight, I __will go tomorrow. I still do remember that at about this time almost all of the Sohma's would be falling asleep. I will go when they are awake … but I do wonder, if all of them remember me, and whether or not any one will wait. If no-one is there, I have to stay true to my word … even if I die all alone._

Normal POV set in the next day.

"What do you mean I have to go shopping again?"

''Shigure, I told you that you should've bought more then that, because it a Friday when every one is at their hungriest, but no you had to buy enough for one Friday. Stop complaining Kyo is going with you because he needs something to do, and Kazuma has gone on a trip.''

"Alright, alright! Come on Kyo."

-Once again I skip to when they return.-

"WE'RE HOME! AND WE BOUGHT TWICE AS MUCH AS YESTERDAY SO IT SHOULD LAST US UNTIL NEXT THURSDAY!"

'Shigure-San, you know it is wise not to yell when people are sleeping don't you?'

"TOHRU?!"

'SHHHHH! What did I just say?'

"Oh! Sorry."

''TOHRU?!''

'Kyo-Kun I just told Shigure not to yell because the others are sleeping!'

''Thisisnotadream!Thisisnotadream!Thisisnotadream!Thisisnotadream!''

'I am glad to see that almost everyone is here, but since they are asleep I will have to come another time. I hope that you will still wait for me.'

**A/N Shigure has gone into the other room to check on the others but Tohru has put pillows under their heads and blankets on their bodies****. And what happens after Tohru says goodbye is just cause I felt like it.**

'Until next time Kyo-Kun.'

-Tohru places a small kiss onto Kyo's cheek and then not even Kyo can stop the blush from rising.-

'Goodbye, don't forget to tell the others that I dropped by.'

-Shigure comes back into the hall and see's that Tohru is gone but Kyo is under massive blush. As the saying goes 'enter Shigure's teasing'.-

"Oh my Kyo! Why are you blushing? -Gasp- What happened in the short time I left hmm?"

''My business you damn mutt.''

"You didn't do anything sleazy to Tohru did you? I should hope not, after all Arisa and Saki would be sure to punish you if you did."

''I just told you that it is my business, and it will stay my business. Now Goodnight, I'm going to bed."

Kyo's POV

_Man! I so cannot believe that Tohru just kissed me!__ Okay, it may not be counted as kissing me because she kissed my cheek, but … … … … … IT WAS ME!!! NOT THE DAMN NEZUMI!!!!!!!!!! I am so the luckiest guy on the whole damn planet!_

Tohru's POV

_I don't really know why I kissed Kyo-Kun, but … … I don't really care! Mom, You probably felt the same way with Dad right? That you always wanted to hug and kiss him? I can come halfway._

Shigure's POV

_What happened between them? Maybe Tohru is coming back to live here and Kyo just felt honored because she told him first? We will need to see._

**Okay! Chapter ten is now done. If I get at least nine reviews for this chapter and chapter eleven, I will go further than chapter eleven, OKAY?!**


	11. The Baby Butterfly is awake

**It is chapter eleven, and if I don't get to 40 reviews the story will be left hanging.**

**Oh yeah apparently I have to say a disclaimer, -sighs- I own the fruits basket manga and anime but I did not create the fruits basket characters.**

**THERE! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW???!!! –Sobs in corner-**

**-Tohru is now back at her apartment and she is checking something on her laptop when she gets an interesting e-mail-**

'Let's see, oh it's from Len-Len! Heh heh, she is moving here from Australia and that makes me very happy! Maybe I should introduce her to the Sohma's?'

**-Two months later-**

'Len-Len! Over here!'

"Hi Tohru! Are you happy to see me? "

'You know I am Len-Len. Come on in, your apartment is right next to mine, we're neighbours again!'

"YAY! Oh yeah, I'd like you to meet my room mate …"

**-We are now with the Sohma's again and Isuzu is going nuts because Kyo and Shigure didn't wake her when Tohru was there-**

A/N bold italic will mean Rin is shouting and normal italic will mean Kisa or Kagura, and Rin has been going nuts about not being woken up for two whole months.

_**WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP YOU JERK BAGS???!!!**_

_**I HAVEN'T SEEN TOHRU IN SIX YEARS AND WHEN SHE COMES BACK YOU DON'T LET ME SEE HER!!!**_

"Isuzu calm down, Tohru left right after she put blankets over you and pillows under your heads."

_**IT'S STILL NOT GOOD ENOUGH YOU DUMB MUTT!!!**_

''Rin just relax, she will be coming back soon enough!''

_**WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT YOU MANGY FURBALL?!**_

''How about the fact that she told me that next time she would be coming earlier because you were all asleep?''

"That reminds me, why were you guys all asleep anyway?"

_We were absolutely wasted from doing all the house work Shii, I still don't know how Tohru managed to do that everyday, and manage to do all the other stuff she did._

''I have the feeling that it is because miss Honda lived with her mother and so while her mother worked to provide, miss Honda got into the habit of doing all the other chores, Kagura.''

_It really does make sense Kagura-nee-Chan, after all, onee-Chan was able to do practically everything in one day and she was never exhausted afterwards._

'Actually I was tired, but so you wouldn't worry I hid it.'

-All gaspeh as they suddenly realize that Tohru is there and they are gaspeh-ing in their heads when they realize that she has company of two people-

'Hello everyone, I'd like to introduce you to two good friends of mine.

This is Len-Len, she is one of my e-mail buddies but we met when I was working in Australia, and this is her best friend Ellez! They have both moved into the same apartment block as mine.'

-All are in silence then we suddenly see a mysterious figure practically tackle Tohru-

_ONEE-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

A/N When Kisa yelled her voice sounded like it used to instead of being monotone and dead like Saki's voice

'OOF! Hello to you to Kisa. I am sorry to sound rude, but you will need to get off because I can't breathe.'

_Oh! Sorry Onee-Chan! I was just so happy to be able to see you after so long!_

A/N [ will mean Len-Len or Ellez, I can't be bothered deciding

[Tohru, sorry that we're leaving and all but we gotta get back to the apartment, cause our stuff arrives today and we don't want to keep mooching offa yah, we'll still come by for dinner, but we don't want to force yah outta you livin' space

'Okay you two, come by for dinner tonight because your cooking equipment won't be set up for a few days.'

[You don't haffta worry bout that Tohru! talk to you tonight on the connection! See you Baby Butterfly!

'Bye you two! Be safe!'

-Tohru waves as friends leave and turns to Sohma's who are looking very confused-

'… … … what?'

"Um Tohru, aside from the fact that you look very much different to the Tohru we remember in the daylight, we have absolutely no idea what you were talking about."

'Oh! Well I did tell you that Len-Len is one of my e-mail buddies didn't I?'

"Well yes but what is an e-mail buddy?"

'Someone who you e-mail and instant message with a lot.'

''Maybe we want to move this into the living room. The only part of what Shigure said that I agreed with is the fact that you look different.''

A/N italic underlined will mean every one but Shigure and this is just for now kay?

_How true, everyone knows what Tohru is talking about except you Shigure!_

"Well sorry! If she was talking about something I knew like computers and novels I would easily know!"

_Idiot! E-mailing and instant messaging are both part of computers doofus!_

"… … … … … oh."

_Idiot._

'Well since I'm here why don't I make you something to eat? You all look hungry.'

_I wouldn't recommend going into the kitchen Onee-Chan_

'Why not Kisa?'

_Well … … …_

-both are now in kitchen and it is ten times as worse when Tohru moved in with the Sohma's for the very first time-

… _everyone is scared of it_

'Well it looks like I have some cleaning to do. Why don't you guys start nibbling on these until I'm done?'

-Tohru is carrying a hand bag and suddenly pulls out what looks, to the Sohma's, like a feast-

'Kisa please take these and share them around okay?'

_Okay Onee-Chan!_

-Kisa scampers of with the food and Tohru then speaks out loud-

'Now the first matter of cleaning is to get rid of the monkeys.'

**Yes the Kitchen has monkeys in it!**** That is how bad it has gotten without Tohru!**

**And I am very sad to say that unless I get four reviews for this chapter, the story will end here, so if you want the story to continue please help me get to 40 reviews.**


	12. Trying again

_**Hello to all the peoples reading this. I am rewriting my fruits Basket story, mainly because as I was rereading it, I realized that it has been very poorly done, and I messed up a heap of stuff. I also apologize but I am taking out Len-Len and Ellez, and just so people don't try to correct me on this; I know Akito is female! For the sake of my story however, Akito is male. Kureno has actually been forced to return to the main house too, but before that happened he had married Arisa (awww) and they have had a daughter. They haven't lived together but Arisa and their daughter (whom I've renamed Ying Fa) use the secret entrance to visit him all the time. **_

_**Hope you enjoy the retry…**_

_**Fine … I don't own Fruits Basket. That is one of the many Prides bestowed to Natsuki Takaya-sensei.**_

_A small girl is walking next to her mother. Nothing much is happening, they are just talking, but the small girl has the brightest smile on her lips, and her mother has laughter escaping her mouth. The sky gets darker; a storm is brewing. The mother begins to pick up her pace, so that she won't be drenched by the oncoming storm, but she's walking too fast for her daughter, who has started to run, trying desperately to catch up. Lightning flashes across the sky, and thunder is all that can be heard, aside from one small cry from the child._

"Mummy! Please wait! Please don't leave me! Mummy!"

_The mother doesn't respond, in fact, the mother is longer even there! She has faded in the distance. The little girl falls to her knees and starts weeping._

"Please don't leave me all alone ..."

_The storm hits, and darkness and rain threaten to swallow the poor child whole. Just as the first slivers reach the child, light pours into the room, and the child turns into a teenager, surrounded by many people, all of whom make the girl smile. Suddenly, a chill crawls up the girls' spine. A shadow looms over her, and as she turns, and see the silhouette of someone laughing. The darkness from before returns and everything vanishes, but some one cold cruel words ring through the air._

"Unless you want me to spill their blood, you had better make yourself vanish, foolish woman."

Tohru POV

_That dream again ... why do I keep on having it? Is it retribution? I, who fear so much being left, have left the Sohma's ... is this the price I pay for forcing my own fear upon others? Kyo..._

Normal POV

_The young woman's hand moves slowly to the small pendant around her neck, and she holds it, while tears form in her eyes and a slight blush colours her cheeks. The pendant doesn't appear to be anything special or unique, it is a small flower; a daisy. Despite this, the woman holds the charm carefully, delicately, almost as though she were afraid breaking it would cause tragedy. As the first tears begin to fall, the woman known as Tohru Honda gently says his name once more, before drifting slowly into the nightmarish sleep, that she has suffered for the last six years._

_Your attention has now been shifted to many kilometres away to what is recognized as the Sohma Family Estate. Little has changed in six years, but today, something will. All members of the Sohma family curse, the Zodiac members, have all collected together in the meeting hall that belongs to the family head, Akito. Inside the inner family, Akito is known for his violence, and has even revealed that he is the one who made Tohru Honda leave, by threatening great pain upon the people she cared so much about. Once this was revealed, any feelings of malice the zodiac members may have had towards Tohru, swiftly vanished, and flew onto the surface of the sun, never to be experienced again. Today, all thirteen members of the curse have gathered to inform Akito of a great happening._

"Free ... how ... impossible! The chains which bind cannot be broken! Those born into the Zodiac were born to be with me until the day we all die!"

_Akito is yelling in a fierce manner, but looks like a child that has just been informed of the death of their dog; sad, desperate, and above all, __**scared**__. The God of the Zodiac cannot be God without the Zodiac, after all._

"That has been fulfilled Akito. The animals of the Zodiac have all died, and all stories say that God died right after the animals had perished. We are no longer bound by past promises. We are only people now, and for the first time in six, long years, we are all able to live as we want to."

_Yuki's voice was calm and clear, without a hint of the terror that used to be in his voice when talking to or about Akito. It is as they all say; when freedom is granted no fear can break its first steps._

_Akito sits on the floor, motionless, as all the members leave the establishment, without as much as a backwards glance. As the last member, Shigure, leaves and closes the door to the hall, Akito looks to the ceiling, and begins to cry._

_Outside the main gates, all the members stretch and relax, as though they had just woken up from a deep sleep. As they finish up, a couple of figures appear from around the corner and Kureno looks surprised, though happiness dances unhindered in his eyes._

"Pa!" "Honey!"

"Arisa! Ying Fa!"

_Kureno finds himself wrapping his arms around his tiny, six year old daughter, and his beautiful twenty two year old wife, while they do the same to the thirty year old man before them. While the others are watching this display of familial affection (that only Tohru and Kisa's love attacks could beat in adorableness), three members of the group are trying to sneak away unnoticed by Arisa. Namely Kyo, Yuki and Shigure. Arisa notices anyway._

"What? I don't even get a greeting from my extended family?"

_As they were rightfully caught, the four exchange greetings, as does the others present, and once all the pleasantries are out of the way, little Ying Fa speaks up_

"Pa, since you don't have to stay here any more, let's go home, kay?"

"I would like that very much Ying Fa. How about it Love?"

_Arisa smiles and blushes at the pet name, and nods her head. Linking arms with Kureno, who has picked up Ying Fa, the three say good bye to the group, and head to their home. Momiji pulls a phone out of his pocket and calls his father. Though surprised to be receiving a call from his son, Momiji's father soon arrived at the gates with transport for all the members to stay at one of his hotels (a recent expansion venture) which all took, willing to stay anywhere away from Akito._

_Rooms were divided as such: Kagura, Rin, and Kisa _

_ Kyo, Ritsu, and Momiji_

_ Yuki, Hiro, and Hatsuharu_

_ Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame_

_Even though the curse of centuries was broken, they all still felt a deep connection with one another. That's why they didn't mind sharing rooms even though individual rooms had been offered to all of them. For the firs time in six years, the dreams of twelve Sohma's didn't turn into nightmares._

_**So, like/hate? Tell me what you think and let me know if I stuffed things up in the first version. I will do my best to fix all mistakes (like accidentally saying that Kureno and Arisa's six year old daughter was in Uni ... that was a pretty bad screw up) but I will need to check them kay? Hope you enjoyed the first redone chapter!**_

_**Toodles and Love,**_

_**Oky Verlo**_


	13. Safety

_**Is chapter two of the retake ... yay? Oh BTB, not a lot of talking so far, but that's because my writing style changed, and Kyo still has the pony tail.**_

_The first night of freedom escaped quickly but it left a feeling of true serenity for all. So much so in fact that the three girls managed to coerce everyone into a clothes shopping trip... which is where the men currently find themselves trapped (aside from Ayame, because he loves this sort of stuff)_

_The girls went at full speed to find what they deemed to be appropriate clothes for them and their relatives, and when they were finished; 'twas adored by all passersby. _

_Shigure__ was wearing a pair of black slacks, a white business shirt and a black pea jacket over it while black shoes were on his feet_

_Ayame__ was wearing a deep red Chinese style suit, with yellow green trim (same colour as his eyes) with a snake embossed on the back and matching shoes. There was actually the option for a snake or a phoenix, but Ayame did like the snake; you can take the man out of the Zodiac but you can't take the Zodiac out of the man._

_Hatori__ was wearing a suit, like always, simply because it was what he felt most comfortable in, and they always do look good on him._

_Rin__ was wearing a blood red dress underneath a black lace coat, with black knee-high heels and some silver chains; one around her neck, one around her left wrist, and three around her waist._

_Haru__ wore black leather slacks and a black V-neck with a black business shirt over it and black runners. Along with all his own accessories, Haru had black hobo gloves (fingerless)._

_Hiro__ was in a white pair of jeans, a tan shirt and white wrist bands and tan loafers._

_Kagura__ was dressed in white leggings, with a pink dress with lime green stripes over it. She had pink slip-ons adorning her feet._

_Ritsu__ was clothed in a gentle green pair of pants with a white long sleeved skivvy (spelling?) and was wearing black shoes __**(BTB Ritsu has cut his hair)**_

_Momiji,__ having grown in six years, could no longer pull off the cute look, so had to dress more maturely. He did so by wearing white slacks, and a deep purple button down shirt with white pinstripes. White shoes were on his feet. __**(For a reference image look at the time he turns up in the Banquet Fan book. It's the image where Natsuki Takaya-sensei says that it is not a host-club image)**_

_Kisa__ wore a light blue skivvy dress with black leggings underneath it, while black sandals were on her feet._

_Yuki__ wore a dark blue Chinese style shirt with light purple tri and matching Chinese pants and shoes._

_Kyo__ was being the most difficult, simply because all the clothes that looked good on him were either too confining (too tight around his neck and chest) or were not his type of style. But these are small complaints when faced with the awesome determination of the female gender. Black runners were on his feet, matching with a pair of black jeans. A loose, long sleeved back V-neck covered his chest, and a black trench coat finished the look. _

_As the clothes were being paid for, many cat calls, and wolf howls could be heard in the shopping area. And while it took some effort due to all of the sudden fandom, the twelve family members managed to get back to their hotel ... the effort took form in actually having to run away from the many date proposals for nearly two hours. After resting for a bit, Momiji went out with his father, and Kagura, Kisa, Hiro and Haru went swimming in the hotel pool and Rin went to watch. Kyo took a cat nap __**(Gah! Terrible pun!)**__ and Hatori joined him in sleep. Shigure did some writing for a manuscript, while Ayame tried to get in touch with Mine __**(for those of you who don't know, those two were going out)**_

_When Momiji came back that evening, he had big news._

"My Papa's company is merging again, not much of a surprise with its success, but today, my Papa asked me to help him go through the employee lists. I did and well ..."

_Many Kilometres away, Tohru has been called to the office of the new vice president (he used to be the company president but Momiji's father is more skilled and it was decided that the position should go to him) wondering if she was going to be one of the people that would be laid off due to the recent company merger. The chances of her, one of twenty or so janitors, being asked to stay were slim to say the least, and it was doubtful that she was here to receive a promotion. Tohru mentally prepared herself for the expected words "I'm sorry Miss Honda, but we no longer have a position for you here". Several higher up positions had already been asked to leave in a similar manner, one of which being Ms Gniyonna, the foreigner determined to have Tohru fired._

"Miss Honda, you have been with the company for around six years now, correct?"

"That is correct sir."

"Your work during your time has been ... exemplary to say the least. Not only that, but you are well known for your cheerful personality and upbeat attitude."

_Tohru was prepared because the next thing the vice president said was most likely going to be her au revoir._

"Every one has highly recommended that you join us in the company's merger and movement."

_To say that Tohru was surprised was an understatement. But it didn't mean that she wasn't pleased ... okay, scratch that ... it didn't mean that she wasn't ecstatic_

"Of course, sir!"

"Splendid. Within the next couple of days, all information regarding the move will be sent out to all employees involved."

_As Tohru left the office and travelled down the hall, every one noticed a slight skip in her step, and sunshine in her smile._

"No way!"

"I'm being serious!"

_Every one was surprised by Momiji's news. While going through the files with his father, Momiji had come across a woman called Tohru. Due to the files being put massively out of order, Momiji couldn't find a last name, but in the parts of the file that he had, Momiji found a picture that bore striking resemblance to the woman that had left to save them all, the only difference being the shorter hair length, and the maturity of the face. While he couldn't take the photo out of the file for legal reasons, Momiji had managed to make a copy and shown it to all the ex-zodiac._

"I'm willing to admit that she may not be our Tohru ... but if she is..."

_Everyone saw the logic in what Momiji was saying ... Tohru saved the, and had no doubt spent the last six years hating herself for it. If she was really coming back here, with the new part of one of the Sohma companies ...this time, they would protect her ... even if it were from herself._

_**Redone chapter two! Hooray! Review for me and get's a cyber cookie!**_


	14. Thinking of You

_**Chapter three of the retake. Enjoy.**_

_Tohru sighed as she taped the last box in her tiny apartment shut ... she had received the details of the move and her heart was torn in two. She was delighted to be back in her old town, to be able to visit with her mother and Grandpa, but at the same time she was terrified ... Uo and Hana would no doubt be furious at her and may even cast her aside, a thought which terrified her, and worse ... what if she came into contact with any of them? If, by some chance, she met one of the Sohma's, she would end up collapsing in tears or running away. And she knew that all the members of the Zodiac would easily catch up to her ... especially Yuki and... _

_She didn't even have to think his name before the blush fell upon her cheeks. Once again her hand gently clasped the pendant on her neck. It had been a birthday present from him ... she had told all of them her birthday once and once only ... but Kyo had remembered ... and given her the beautiful necklace. Tohru rarely, if ever, took it off. She wondered quietly if Kyo still had ... no, those thoughts would come to no good_

_Kyo sneezed loudly, snuffling as he wiped his nose._

_Kyo had wandered out of the hotel room for a walk. Having been locked in the cat room for six years, he was feeling a tad claustrophobic, and needed to get out into the open every now and then and no one denied him. He was grateful that every one, even Kagura, gave him space when he felt this way ... it soothed his fears of confinement, giving the second strongest feeling of freedom he could imagine ... the first being when he was with..._

_It wasn't a usual sight to see the orange haired man blush. With him wearing full back, including a long black trench coat, it gave the rough looking male a look of gentleness... of kindness._

_Kyo shook those thoughts from his head and looked around to see where he was... the old house ... The Sohma family were the owners (rent was paid to the main house) but Shigure's name was actually on the formal documents, so he could decide whether he put the house up for rent. He hadn't, because the house meant far too much to too many people for him to bear letting some one else live in its walls. He had managed to convince one of the part time maids to go and dust the building out every now and then, so it didn't become too dusty._

_Kyo found himself pulling his key out of his pocket and sliding it into the lock, clicking four times as it hit the pins … with a half turn left, he could feel the door begin to give way as he gently pushed it open … the first thing that hit him was the smell … since no one else had lived in the building, the scent that the building developed hadn't been erased …he could smell Shigure's 5000 plus books, and the room scenter that Momiji once bought them, though it was now much weaker. He could also still smell the stink from the spot where Yuki had once spilt some of his cooking …not even Tohru's seemingly magical cleaning ability had been able to entirely get rid of that, but she had made about a thousand times weaker than it was. He could smell the mildew remains of one of his running jackets, left behind when they were forced out … that would not be pleasant to deal with, and he could smell … her._

_Kyo's hand pulled a small item from his pocket, and held it securely, as if dropping it would cause the world to end. Tohru had managed to convince Shigure to inform her of Kyo's birthday, and the mangy mutt had done so … so two weeks after Tohru had received her necklace from him, Kyo was given a present too._

_Opening his hand so he could gaze at it, Kyo marvelled at how much though Tohru had put into the gift… it was light, and appeared fragile, but was actually quite sturdy … Tohru had payed a lot of money for it, she must have for how personalized it was… a small pendant in the shape of a lightning bolt, with a message engraved on the back … "Fast as lightning, but I hope you stick around! Happy Birthday Kyo! Tohru" Kyo's blush returned as he looked at the little heart engraved next to her name … Where was she now? Was she well? Did she … miss them all? Did she miss… him?_

_Tohru suddenly sneezed. What had caused that to happen? Well it was pretty dusty …_

_Tohru was back at work, and trying to convince herself that the non existent dust was the cause of her sneeze, when she felt a small tap on her shoulder. As she turned she immediately regretted acknowledging the person before her. The oldest manager of the building, who was luckily going to be staying in the current building instead of going on the move, was a publically proclaimed pervert … and he relished every thing he could get._

"Hello miss Honda … I see you are all suited up for work today" _So saying the man took a good long look. Tohru had grown in six years from being a cute, petite teenage girl, into a … yeeeeah, you get the picture … she was actually well known for her knock out figure, and after one of the more jealous woman colleagues had followed her for a week and found out that Tohru literally did nothing to earn or keep that figure, many women had gone on crash diets and rigorous exercise regimes._

_Tohru had never really liked this man, though it may have had something to do with the fact that when she first started working here, he had immediately groped her rear and was about to go for her chest before she slapped him and ran away. Neither reported the other, Tohru for the sexual harassment or the manager for violence, and she always did her best never to be alone with him … she just wasn't that lucky today. She was about to start sprinting when she suddenly heard a voice calling for the manager_

"Jiraiya! _**(Yeah, yeah. Ripped from Naruto)**_ Where have you been? There is a meeting on in two minutes that concerns you!"

_Tohru started cheering super loudly in her head because she had just been saved by the vice president. She was in no threat of being sexually harassed when he was about! As he dragged Jiraiya away, Tohru finished her work in that area so that she did not risk being there once the meeting finished … she would be moving tomorrow, and would not have to deal with the pervert any more._

_**Is the end. Cyber cookie any one?**_


	15. Out at the Lake

_**Chapter four. Do people not wants cyber cookies?**_

_Kyo woke up and tried to find out where he was. At first he thought that he was back in the cat room, until he recognized the sweet scent in his nose … he had gone to Tohru's room …he had observed the condition of the rest of the rooms, but even as he tried to stay in his old room … something had commanded that he go to Tohru's room … odd … he couldn't even call it old … the room was still hers… Kyo's hand was grasping the small charm once again as he let the scent of the room invade his senses._

_Rin was sitting in the hotel room she was sharing with Kisa and Kagura. She had been feeling quite miserable for some reason, but she just couldn't work out why … the curse was broken, and Haru was free …he even told her that he wanted to stay with her regardless of the curse, which made her feel like she was floating … but that feeling had faded … she felt like the time she had managed to get 100 on a test, and ran home to show it to her parents … they hadn't been home, and when she was finally able to show them, it just didn't feel the same … _

**Rin POV**

_I wish that I knew why I felt this way … it also feels a bit like when it first happened … when they told me … that I could no longer call that house home …why would I feel this way to the main Sohma estate? Unless it's not the estate itself, just the idea of losing something again … that would make sense … man, I wish Tohru could see me now … she would smile that warm smile like always, and tell me exactly what I need to hear most … she would let me lay my head on her lap and if I wanted to, Tohru wouldn't stop me from crying … she'd tell me to let it all out … tell me that it is alright to cry … Tohru … I miss you … we all do … I still remember the last time I saw you … you were wearing that pink skirt, and light blue shirt … you were folding laundry again … you looked so motherly … how could some one younger than me look and act so much more maturely … Tohru … please come home_

**Normal POV**

_Tohru sneezed again. What could it be? Maybe she had caught a cold? That wouldn't be good, she was in the middle of moving … she'd take some medicine and go to bed a little early tonight._

_The moving took two days travel and a third day for the employees to arrive at the places they would be staying. Tohru had at first thought about staying with her Grandfather but she felt that it would be an intrusion, especially since she wasn't looked upon highly by her other family members. Although it would be a bit of a strain on her budget for a while, Tohru had managed to get a small apartment, a few streets down from the company. The actual, official company merge wouldn't happen for a couple weeks, and Tohru wouldn't be working during that time, so she would have to be extra frugal, and cut back a little on her spending. As she entered the place she would now be calling home, a feeling of nostalgia washed over her_

**Tohru POV**

_It's so good to be back in this town … I can still remember where everything is … maybe I'll give grandpa a call, to see if he would like to catch up … no I better not, after all, he might have something already planned, and if I call him, he might feel like he has to see me … I don't want to be any trouble … I don't know where Uo or Hana are living right now so I better not bother their families, besides, they wouldn't want to see me after I just up and left for six years …maybe … I'll go ice skating … it's just about time that the lake would freeze … and I have my own skates so I won't have to spend money to hire some …_

**Normal POV**

_Tohru finished putting her meagre belongings away and changed from her cleaning clothes. She changed into black leggings, white long sleeved top, black gloves and beanie. After pulling on a black overcoat __**(those ones that you can't zip up)**__ Tohru grabbed her white skates and headed to the lake. The lake was frozen solid, and was completely barren. Tohru switched her shoes for skates, and slid to the middle of the lake. Taking a deep breath, Tohru gently started skating around, quickly but gently. She looked almost as if a swan were starting to fly, so elegant she looked. She spread her arms out behind her as she moved and actually closed her eyes, so confidant in how she was moving. Her confidence was not betrayed, as she swerved gently, avoiding the branch, fallen onto the icy surface._

_Kyo had moved back in with Kazuma, and resumed his training. Being unable to keep up with his training, Kyo had lost a lot of his edge, but he always had been a fast learner, and had quickly returned to one of the highest positions in Kazuma's dojo. However, training lessened as the winter reached its peak. Kazuma had actually sent students home due to the chill, and then disappeared for the want of hot chocolate, leaving Kyo to occupy himself alone. After much thought on what to do, Kyo found himself on course for the lake. It was about this time of year that the lake froze ... he hadn't been skating before Kagura dragged Yuki, Tohru and himself along with her on the deal of a double date ... while he had hated it a first (as had Yuki) Kyo got over it quickly when Tohru asked for help. _

_Kyo smiled as he remembered how embarrassed she had been to have needed his help to learn how to ice skate. And while he himself wasn't the best at it, Tohru improved as he helped her along. Tohru was a fast learner, and very quickly could have been mistaken for a professional; she could skate twists and turns with her eyes gently closed, and not once did she lose her balance. Tohru had needed guidance at the beginning, but she was a natural ice skater. Kyo blushed at the memory of how Tohru reacted to Kagura telling her she should be wearing a mini-skirted leotard. Tohru looked so adorable when she was panicked._

_As he approached the lake, Kyo was surprised to see only one skater on its surface. Whenever the lake hardened, the greatest risk any one faced was getting hurt by the sheer amount of people that usually showed up ... but the lake was empty save one, solitary skater. Kyo watched the skater spin in circles, and glide in their turns, and once more thought of Tohru, and how elegant she was on the ice._

_That was when the skater turned and faced Kyo's direction, slowing just enough before the next turn that Kyo could easily make out their face._

"Tohru …"

_**Flash Back**_

_My name is Tohru Honda_

_I've always loved the cat from the zodiac!_

_It's okay … it's alright _

_Please … let's go … let's go home Kyo_

_Good morning!_

_Come Back Safe!_

_Thank you so much_

_Here … Happy Birthday Kyo!_

_I'm so glad I got to meet you …_

_**End Flash Back**_

_Kyo began to feel over whelmed by the surge of memories that were swamping his mind. Tohru smiling. Tohru laughing. Tohru telling some one what they needed to hear. Tohru being the miracle worker she was. Tohru making something delicious. Tohru protecting some one. Tohru giving hugs when they were needed despite the transformations. Tohru facing anything without giving up. Tohru when she was giving gifts. Tohru when she was given gifts. Tohru trying to do everything even if she were sick. Tohru caring for someone sick. Tohru being the shoulder to cry on. Tohru being the warmth of a hug. Tohru being the ally and confidant. Tohru being Tohru. Tohru being there._

_Kyo fell to his knees, and took a few deep breaths before he tried to order his thoughts … looking up, at the skater he now knew to be an angel in human form, one final thought invaded Kyo's mind._

**Kyo POV**

_I'm not letting you disappear again!_

_**End! Chapter number four of the retake! Doesn't it make you wants to review? The cyber cookies are still on offer … no wait … well so much for cyber cookies … cyber banana any one?**_


	16. Realization

_**LAST CHAPTER **_

_**I'm not letting you disappear again!**_

_**No more cyber cookies or Cyber bananas ... Cyber squid? Oh yeah, there is gonna be cheesy/corny/sappy lines in a little bit, so deal with it kay?**_

_Slowly, and certainly shakily, Kyo managed to rise to his feet, but even then, he just couldn't bring himself to go down and face Tohru ... to put an end to her near divine skating skills would make Tohru upset, and making an angel cry is the worst conceivable sin. So he watched her skate. Watched as she practically flew from one position to the next ... Kyo was unable to take his eyes from the lone skater, and was so intensely watching, that he was only snapped out of the trance when the skater suddenly disappeared from the lake. Kyo found her again at the lakes edge, changing her white ice skates for some shoes. Barley able to contain himself, Kyo rushed down, and was standing a small distance behind Tohru, before he even realize he had moved, and most certainly before she had, as she continued changing her shoes without a finch. The flinch came when she got up and turned around._

_Any one, who has known Kyo, would be unable to forget his face unless they got severely struck on the head and suffered amnesia. Tohru hadn't gone through this process __**(nor will she)**__ so she recognised the man before her immediately. Automatically, her hand reached for the ever-present daisy on her neck, and when she had found her prize, she enclosed it within her hand. While Tohru holding one of her hands close to her is not an unusual sight, Kyo __**(with his awesome sight, one of the side effects of being possessed by the cat)**__ did not fail to see the small charm getting caught in Tohru's grasp. It gave him ... well, a buzz really. Tohru had kept the birthday gift from __him__. And it was extra special, because Kyo knew that Yuk hadn't remembered Tohru's birthday. Kyo had been the only one with a gift for her ... and even after six years of pain and loneliness that Tohru must have gone through, she had kept the one thing that Kyo had been able to give her._

_Tohru took a tentative step backwards. Honestly, this action did not surprise Kyo in the least. Tohru was unaware that Akito informed everyone of the threat that made her leave. Hell, Tohru had probably convinced herself that she had committed a felony. But even if she believed that with all her heart and soul, Kyo still wasn't going to let Tohru vanish. _

_Slowly, Kyo took a step towards Tohru. If she was approached too quickly, she would be startled, and would try to run away. She was like a baby animal, curious as to what was going on, but as soon as fear sets in, she's going to run pell-mell into the safety of her den. Kyo knew that he would be able to catch up to her, but if she was living close by, there was the chance that she could lock the doors on him, and if he tried to break it down, he would be escorted to the nearest police station. Not optimal_

_Tohru was trying her best to keep her breathing even. On her first day back, and on her first outing no less, she came in contact with a Sohma. Worse, they were a Zodiac member. Icing on the cake, however, was that the man standing before her was Kyo. The one member, the single person that she knew, she couldn't run from. Even though she didn't mind thinking about Kyo, he haunted Tohru's thoughts. At least twice a day she thought of him. He was the first thing she thought of when she woke up, and the last thing she thought of before she slept. Now that the object of her affections was in front of her, Tohru could feel the resolve that convinced her to leave to protect them, __him__, crumble._

_As Kyo slowly moved closer to her, Tohru took another step back, trying desperately to convince herself to run, to hide, and to pretend that they never ran into each other. Yet Tohru also doubted that Kyo would let that happen._

_Kyo watched as Tohru raised her other hand to encase the first, and saw a fear in her eyes. Not that he blamed her. Tohru had always been timid, and he had never looked all that sociable to begin with (being decked in black complete with trench coat certainly wasn't softening that image) not to mention the fact that he was prone to violence ... hell he would have been more surprised if she wasn't a little scared. _

_That's when Kyo noticed. Fear wasn't the only thing in Tohru's deep brown eyes. __**(I'm going off the colour her eyes are in the manga, because the anime screwed up so much stuff. Yuki's hair isn't purple!)**_

_Kyo couldn't think of a name for the other look in Tohru's eyes. He had never seen it in any one's eyes before, so what the hell could it be called? __**(I know =D does you?)**__ Even without a name to call it by, Kyo found himself entranced by the look in Tohru's eyes. Hell, he was entranced just by her eyes normally so he stood no chance against her. Tohru was the one opponent Kyo would forever stand no chance against. He adored her too much. Plain and simple. Kyo fell in love with the little smiling girl that, even when she was terrified, never turned her back on him or his family. The girl who forced herself to leave to prevent blood shed. The little girl that had suffered in silence. Kyo then realized the name for the look in her eyes ... __longing__. _

_Tohru was still trying to convince herself to run. She had to get away. Partially out of fear, but mainly because she knew. She knew that if she stood there too much longer, looking at the absolute __perfection__ Kyo had grown into she would never be able to think of anything else again. Though to be honest, that was mighty tempting prospect._

_Kyo suddenly found himself looking at Tohru's famous blush. It had made the cute sixteen year old cuter, but when placed on the beautiful twenty two year old before him, Kyo had to realize that she wasn't the cute little sixteen year old any more. Tohru was more and her blush sought to prove it. Armies would have fallen before it if put in competition with it, so as a single man, Kyo could feel himself losing what little self-control he had ... okay, yeah, screw restraint. The next thing Tohru knew, she was safely wrapped in Kyo's arms ... yeah she was freaked._

_But she had been placed in this situation before __**(Volume seventeen of the manga)**__ and seeing how it was Kyo, her blush magnified. Yet she did not utter a sound. Why would she? If Kyo actually had the confidence to hug her, he would tell her in his own time how he was no longer transforming. Kyo spoke first._

"Please don't leave again Tohru..."

_Some how, Tohru managed to pry her fingers from her necklace and wrap them around Kyo's torso, and when she heard his words her grip tightened just a fraction._

"I'm so sorry Kyo ... I'm so sorry"

_Tears slid down her cheeks, but Kyo did not move to wipe them away. He let them fall; let them spill from Tohru's eyes, so that she wouldn't have to cry any more. Tohru deserved all the happiness in the world and she deserved to be at peace too. So the tears would fall. They would not be wiped away, by his hand, or by hers. Her tears would stop when she had no more to shed, then they would fade away. And Kyo would gently hold her until and even after, the rain dried away._

_**I made you awwww. I know I did.**_

_Kyo gently covered Tohru with the blanket that covered her bed. When she had stopped crying, Kyo said that they would catch up later; for now, he would take her home. Tohru agreed, and led Kyo to her tiny apartment. Once there, she had invited him in as thanks for escorting her, and naturally Kyo accepted._

_He was stunned. The entire apartment, bedroom, kitchen, living room and bathroom, was only a bit smaller than the cat room. All that Tohru owned was put into a living space that resembled the prison he had lived in for six years. Though she obviously hadn't been there long, Tohru had managed to make the apartment feel welcoming, though no where near as welcoming as she had made the old house ... Tohru made a small pot of tea and they each drank the bitter-sweet liquid in silence. Kyo looked out of the one window in the living room for a brief moment, and when he returned his gaze to Tohru, he found that she was asleep. Even more than Hatori, Tohru refused to let herself sleep in front of other people unless she collapsed from exhaustion, or she truly trusted them ... while exhaustion seemed likely, Kyo found himself hoping that it was the latter, instead of the former. As gently as one would carry nobility, Kyo had picked Tohru up, and placed her in her bed, and watched her for a while. She was still a heavy sleeper. Her face when she fell asleep was exactly the same too. In fact, aside from the physical aspects (haircut and growing) Tohru was the exact same marvel she had been when she had left. As he prepared to leave and let her sleep, Kyo found himself placing a gently kiss on Tohru's temple. Even if she didn't know about it, he would. Kyo wrote a note for her, and then, taking a final glance towards her rooms direction, closed the locked door to her apartment and disappeared down the hall._

_When he final emerged from the building and got onto the street, night had already fallen._

_**Soooooo ... good/bad? Review and gets a cyber squid!**_


	17. Snow fall

_**...why for you do not review for Oky Verlo? Is it the squid? Does you not wants the cyber squid? He won't hurt you ... and his limbs are perfect for an emergency food source ... great now I want calamari ... any way, please review for Oky Verlo, and you can choose your cyber reward! As long as it is reasonable.**_

_Kazuma had returned to the dojo after having several nice hot chocolates, only to find it empty. Kyo had vanished. After the mandatory thirty seconds of panicking, Kazuma saw the note left on the table. _

'_Feeling confined, gone out for a bit. Should be back before dinner'_

_Dinner was supposed to have been a few hours ago. Kazuma wasn't allowed in the kitchen unsupervised. Saki had been given time off for the holidays and Kunimitsu was visiting family in the next town over. Kazuma was not allowed in the kitchen._

_As the sky grew darker, and the hours turned later, Kazuma began to feel a little apprehensive. Kyo may have liked the night, but he never stayed out the night in preference to dinner ... unless he was meeting up with the ex-zodiacs, but he would have come back home first to update the note ... it was one of a few habits that Kyo, Yuki and Shigure had all honed for Tohru. They would make sure she knew where they would be and usually with whom. That habit had been unknowingly cultivated to make sure that Tohru wouldn't worry about them, and it carried on for their current guardians (for Shigure, it was Hatori, and Yuki, it was Ayame)_

_It was even later when Kazuma had the brilliant idea to go out and actually look for his son. He pulled a thick coat over his kimono, and was about to lock the door when he realised that it had begun to snow. The crystals of water floated down gently, and Kazuma found himself stunned in awe at the near dancing the snow flakes were displaying. Swirling and spinning in the gentle breeze, the snow seemed delighted to have an audience, and Kazuma just kept watching, until he felt a hand on his shoulder; almost waiting for his attention._

"You'll catch cold if you stay out too much longer Master"

_Kazuma turned to see Kyo heading inside. Not to mention the gentle smile on his face and the calmness of Kyo's aura, which had been on edge ever since he was forced into the cat room._

"Kyo."

"Hunh?"

"What happened today to put you so at ease?"

_Kyo's smile broadened and Kazuma found himself on edge waiting to hear the answer_

"I found an angel."

_**A kinda short chapter ... okay really short, but is still a bajillionty times better than the originals ... and it has the line 'Not allowed in the kitchen' so review? Rewards**_


End file.
